


In an Instant

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, plenty of time?, post-episode Hunters, sorry/not sorry if you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay is shaken up by reality. Is there really, 'plenty of time?'
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	In an Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after, "Hunters" so there is no safety net, if you know what I mean.

First contact was going well with the Pideq. They had graciously invited the crew to join them for dinner. They accepted and were beginning to enjoy their meals.

"So Khi'r, how long have you been in your position?" Chakotay asked their leader.

"Eight cycles," he replied. Eight years.

"Is there a limit to how long you can be in your position?" Janeway asked and took another bite of her dinner.

"Twelve cycles, but I may retire before then. You see, I have grandchildren now," he said and grinned with sparkles in his purple eye.

They all smiled. He was an exuberant large man with dark green skin. It was no surprise that he was a grandfather. He sure acted like one to everyone.

"How old?" Chakotay asked.

"Hed'q is three cycles and M'ra is half a cycle. Do you-"

A sharp clinking sound broke the conversation.

Khi'r, Chakotay, and others surrounding them looked at the source of the noise. They soon realized it was a utensil that crashed onto Janeway's plate.

Chakotay looked at the captain, who sat next to him. She had clutched her neck and was struggling to breathe with rasping breaths.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Captain! Are you choking?"

She shook her head no but she was turning purplish blue and her veins her apparent in her neck. It was something else. She tapped her palm against her chest.

He tapped his combadge and said, "Chakotay to Transporter Room. Emergency transport to sickbay for me and the captain."

After a brief moment of blue lights, they were in sickbay.

The EMH began, "Commander, what-"

As he placed the captain on a biobed, he said, "The captain is having trouble breathing after eating some dinner."

The Doctor went straight to work and as he did asked a few questions.

"Did anyone else have a reaction?" As he quickly scanned her.

"No, just her," he said.

She grabbed Chakotay's arm and her face was full of fear. Her breaths became sips of air. Then her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head.

"Kathryn!" He yelled and shook her.

The doctor gave her a hypospray of antihistamines and then she became very still. The medical instruments were screaming like crazy.

"Kathryn, breathe!" Chakotay yelled.

The doctor grabbed another hypospray and gave her another injection. She finally gasped and started to breath normally at a fast pace.

Chakotay let out a breath he was holding and gripped the biobed as he inwardly thanked the spirits.

"She was in anaphylactic shock. The captain was severely allergic to something in the food," the EMH said.

His hands shook as he stroked her forehead. Chakotay's lips were pursed together as he closed his eyes and reopened them. Kathryn placed her hand on his and squeezed it.

"You okay?" She asked in a gravelly voice.

He shook his head.

Chakotay softly said, "No. Excuse me," he slipped from under her hand and left sickbay.

Once in the corridor, he tapped his combadge and mustered his words.

"Chakotay to Tuvok."

'Yes, commander.'

"Please tell Khi'r the captain is fine now. It was an allergic reaction. She is to remain on the ship. Tell him that I'll be back down in fifteen minutes or so."

'Understood. Tuvok out.'

Chakotay went to his quarters and pounded his fist on a bulkhead and braced against it with his arms. His arms were still shaking. He decided to focus on his breathing and wiped a few tears from his face with a few brushes of his hand.

...

"Mr. Tuvok said that your Captain Janeway had a bad reaction to our food. I am sorry."

"Thank you, Khi'r, but you couldn't have known. It truly was delicious. I've never seen her eat so much in one sitting," Chakotay replied.

Chakotay was once again sitting at the table. Only a few of the crew were left and sitting at the ends of the table.

Khi'r nodded.

"That is high praise," he said and leaned back comfortably. "I believe we were discussing my grandchildren before the incident. Do you have any children?"

He sighed and said, "No, no, I do not."

"Do you want children?"

"One day, yes."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"A lover? A partner?"

He hesitated and said, "No."

"But you have an eye on someone, _yes_?" He leaned and angled his head toward him.

"Yes."

"Does this person know?"

"I think so."

"Have you had an eye on them for long?"

"For years."

"And you don't know if they like you?"

"I think she does."

Khi'r placed a big slap on his back and said, "Then what are you waiting for? We only have one life. My wife, children, and grandchildren are the highlight of my life. They have even made me a better leader to my people."

Chakotay tugged his ear and said, "It's...complicated."

"What could possibly complicate it?" Khi'r asked.

Chakotay felt around his neck and said, "Our responsibilities."

"You need to tell your captain."

He blushed and his face fell. He stuttered, "Why the captain?"

"Ahh, I was right, it is **her**!" Khi'r exclaimed with a big smile.

Chakotay shrank into his seat a bit and said nothing.

"You must tell her and you must know how she feels."

Chakotay nodded.

...

Chakotay had only been in his quarters for about eight minutes when the door chimed.

"Come in," he said.

Kathryn entered his quarters.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, "How are you doing?"

"I feel normal again. Actually, I wanted to check on you. You said you weren't okay in sickbay."

Chakotay looked down at the floor and said, "No, I wasn't. I'm not sure if I am still"

Kathryn stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. She angled her head down to try to look at his face.

Chakotay began pouring out with, "It was just so _sudden_. In an instant I thought you were ripped away from me, again."

He thought of the shuttle crash from years ago when he almost lost her. He looked up into her kind eyes.

"I love you so much, Kathryn. When we were in sickbay I kept thinking, 'If this is it, she'll never know what my touch feels like, what my lips would feel like on hers, what... making love would...'" his voice became strained and tears started to fall.

Kathryn bit her lips and her eyes were soft and glossy.

"I want to know what it feels like. All of it. I'm not even sure how you feel about me... Do you even love me?"

She gulped as a tear ran down her face. Her face was now red and puffy. Her throat was taught and her cheeks were scrunched.

"If you can't say it, then at least give me a nod, a shake, _something_!" He cried.

Kathryn blinked and nodded purposefully.

Chakotay crashed upon her lips and wrapped his arms around her frame. Her lips tasted rich, juicy, and soft. Kathryn's lavender scent settled in his lungs and soothed him.

Chakotay steered her to corner her against the nearest console. His hands rested on the sides of her neck as their kisses became breathless. When it was becoming too warm, he took off his jacket and tossed it aside. Chakotay then worked on hers and it suffered the same fate. Unexpectedly, Kathryn lifted her hands on the air. His breath caught in his mouth and he lifted her uniform shirts off as well. She started to lift the edge of his shirt but he knew she wasn't tall enough to get it over so he pulled it over his head for her.

He placed his mouth on her neck and started to leave kisses across her shoulders as well. Kathryn sighed in pleasure with each one as she kissed his chest.

"Oh, this feels so good," she said

"I've wanted this for so long," he said.

Kathryn said, "I-"

She was interrupted when his handed molded her breasts with his hands both roughly and gently. She let out small cries. Then, Kathryn leaned her head back against the panel and he clasped her black bra. The straps tenderly slid off her shoulders and fell away. Chakotay placed her lips on the mounds and began to suckle. She started to moan as she rubbed her hands through his raven hair. He made quick work on the fastening of her pants and dropped it, as well as her panties, to her ankles. She kicked her pants, shoes, and socks off and out of the way.

'She's even sexier when she's shorter,' he thought as he gazed upon her body.

Kathryn took off his pants and boxers as well. Chakotay also flung off his shocks and shoes. Now, they stood completely naked in front of each other. He dropped down and pressed against her to raise her up against the console panel. She wrapped her legs around him and he guided himself inside her. He held her ass in the palms of his hands as he thrusted into her. She made both painful and pleasurable cries as she gripped him. The passion was real; it was raw. Kathryn had exposed herself to his love.

Chalotay felt himself coming and hoped she would come at the same time. When they exploded together, her head fell into the crook of his neck like a rag doll. His forehead was buried in her shoulder as he eased off. He let her down on the ground after the aftershocks had settled. However, as soon as he had set her feet down upon the floor, he instantly swooped her off her feet and marched to his bedroom. Chakotay laid her down gently and placed his mouth between her thighs.

"...Oh, Chakotay..." she moaned.

He lapped his tongue around and inside of her. As he did, he grabbed hold of his manhood to get ready again. Kathryn's eyes fluttered and he knew that she was building up again. He crawled up on top of her and spread her legs outright. Then he aligned himself and pushed in to make love once again. They moved with each other as they made out with their mouths. Chakotay felt the moisture from the sweat from their bodies and the slickness of their thrusts. He grabbed her ass and lifted her legs into his arms, pushing them both over the edge. They were both throbbing in the aftermath; their bodies addicted to the other and wanting more.

He curled her hands into his and placed them against his chest. His heart was full and his soul was light.

"Kathryn, I love you. I'm yours."

She smiled and said, "I love you, Chakotay. I can't imagine a moment or a day without you. "

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/7/20 when I thought I was taking a break...LOL.


End file.
